


Quarantine

by DJ_Punch_Detective



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fingering, First work - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Oral, Other, Reader-Insert, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Punch_Detective/pseuds/DJ_Punch_Detective
Summary: You were infected by a parasite, and Shockwave held you in quarantine.  This wouldn't be a problem if you didn't think he was hot.





	

The lab you were in was coming in and out of focus as you tried to look at the behemoth that was walking around.  You groaned, and that seemed to catch his attention - his single, unnerving red optic fixing you with a paralyzing stare.

“Do not try to speak.”  He ordered, voice flat and low - foreboding and comforting at the same time.  “You were heavily damaged.  Rest.”

One servo was placed against the side of your helm, and your vision was slightly obscured by the glowing ring on his palm.  You felt him give you a few gentle, almost affectionate - even though you knew that was impossible for him - rubs, and you felt yourself beginning to drift into recharge.  As you slept, you began to remember what had landed you in Shockwave’s lab in the form of confusing and fragmented dreams.  You had had been down in the mines, supervising the vehicon drones working there.  It wasn’t the most exciting or interesting job, but it was arguably safer than active combat duty or serving as Lord Megatron’s  _ personal punching bag _ /second-in-command (as much as Starscream  _ annoyed _ you, you were always impressed by his  _ resilience _ and silently rooted for his continued survival).  This day had gone normally until… something attacked.  Your memory became foggy after the vehicon started shooting at something on the ceiling and triggered a cave-in.  If your scrambled internal chronometer was to be trusted (doubtful), it had been a full Earth week between the cave-in and your awakening in Shockwave’s lab.

The next time your optics came online, you felt (and looked) considerably better.  It seemed Knock Out had finally come through and repaired you while you were unconscious.  This time, Shockwave didn’t seem to pay any attention to you as you sat up and attempted to test your legs.  Surprisingly, they held your weight.  You had a vague recollection of them being  _ crushed _ in the cave-in and you had to resist the urge to examine them closely to figure out what was original and what  _ wasn’t _ .

Slowly, you began to head for the door.  It was less that you were ungrateful towards Shockwave for assisting in your recovery, and more that you were constantly torn between being disturbed by him and attracted to him and you didn’t want to subject your recovering frame to that confusing mix of emotions.  As you approached the door, the lights flashed red and it auto-locked, apparently linked to your energy signature since a vehicon had  _ just left the lab _ .

“You don’t want to break quarantine, do you?”  Shockwave said from behind you, and you turned around sharply to glare at him - feeling a jolt of annoyance when you saw he hadn’t even looked up from his work to speak… and then what he said sunk in.

“Wait-” you spluttered out.  “Quarantine?!”

“Yes.”  Came the irritatingly deadpan reply.  “You were attacked by an unknown creature in the mines.  The specimen I have been dissecting is what is left of it.  You may have been exposed to some sort of disease as a result.”

“So why just me?!”  You snapped back, smacking yourself on the chest with a satisfying clang of metal-on-metal.  “What about the miners?  Wouldn’t they have all been exposed as well?”

“[Designation],”  Shockwave began, his tone seeming slightly different even though it was exactly the same.  “You were the only survivor after the cave-in.”

Great.

\------------------

It was to be expected, but you were still surprised at how boring quarantine was.  You began to appreciate the two vehicon who came by on their off shift as much as Shockwave (silently) did.  When you asked him why he let a pair of untrained, unskilled vehicon combat drones into his lab and around his precious equipment, his response took you by surprise.  You had expected him to say something like ‘extra security’ or ‘they don’t touch anything, so I don’t care’ or any number of  _ cold and maddeningly logical _ statements.  Instead, Shockwave had looked up at you, over at the chattering vehicon, and then back to you.

“... I enjoy their company, and their stories.”  He had answered.  You remembered then, that the scientist had spent almost a millenia alone on your dead home planet, constantly working on his projects and living almost entirely off of scraps.  As you stared at him, watching him silently type a report now that your question had been answered, it occurred to you that Shockwave, of all Decepticons, could be… lonely.  You reached out to touch his shoulder in sympathy, only to have him shift away and begin telling you something about tests.  For the most part, it didn’t make much sense to you until Shockwave noticed your blank stare and switched to layman’s terms.

“I think the creature may have laid eggs inside of your abdomen.”  Shockwave explained.  “I’m going to wait and see what happens.  If your life is in danger, I will stop the experiment.  Understood?”

“Wait-”  You said, still stuck on the word ‘eggs’.  “Like a parasite?  Do I have a parasite?!  Get it out!”

Shockwave stared at you until your slight hysterics were over and you stopped yelling.  It took a few minutes, since you were understandably upset since he had just told you that (a) you had a parasite, (b) he was not going to remove it unless (c) your life was in danger, which was (d) a  _ very real possibility _ if what you had heard about Shockwave’s ‘experiments’ was true (very likely).

“Are you finished?”  Shockwave asked, sounding almost bored when you paused for breath in the middle of your rant.  You forgot what you were going to say next, so you decided on an empathetic  _ ‘get fragged’ _ and going to the other side of the lab and sitting down to pout.  Thankfully, it seemed Shockwave was socially adept enough to give you your space for a while.  That, or it was simply the  _ logical conclusion _ to leave someone who was upset with you alone.  You changed your mind; you didn’t give a flying frag if Shockwave was lonely or not.  Certainly not when he was being such an aft.  (His remarkably annoying cold logic was part of the reason you alternated between being attracted to Shockwave and actively hating him)

Eventually, Shockwave walked over to you - single crimson optic fixed on you.  His stare was the only part of his physical appearance you were not used to.  The unblinking nature of his lack of faceplate still disturbed you, and you shifted slightly under his stare.

“May I begin the tests?”  Shockwave asked, surprising you with the fact he had actually  _ asked _ a question instead of just the blunt statements he usually said.  You tried to figure out his reasoning, and figured it was either that he intended to keep you alive for a while, and it would be easier to do his experiments if you were consenting (cold and logical), or after witnessing your little  _ tantrum _ , he didn’t want to risk another one and possibly have you attack him (also logical).  Earlier, one of the vehicon had assured you that no matter how Shockwave took you apart, he would always put you back together again in  _ more or less _ the same way.  You had asked, quite scathingly, if that was supposed to make you feel better about being reduced to a  _ lab rat. _  They hadn’t answered that question in words, but you supposed the way they backed away from your glare and tensed frame was answer enough.

After a moment of tangential thought and quiet consideration of his statement, you mutely nodded as a response to Shockwave’s question.  You felt something prick the side of your neck - the pain lasting only for a split second - and waited patiently to go into a medically induced state of stasis.  While you waited, you felt your frame begin to grow numb from the neck down and you slowly realized, with growing horror, that Shockwave intended to keep you  _ awake _ during the procedure.  You tried to struggle as he bent down and awkwardly picked you up, but you found you couldn’t move your frame.

“Shockwave, please-”  You said, before realizing that you had  _ no idea _ what you were going to ask him.

“You will feel lo pain.”  He stated, laying your paralyzed frame on a examination table and securing your unresponsive limbs - probably just out of habit from his usually thrashing and screaming subjects.  “My scans were inconclusive.  I must perform exploratory surgery to discover the location of the parasite eggs.”

He picked up a laser scalpel before pausing and setting up a mesh screen to shield your vision from the operation.  Again, you were slightly surprised at what seemed to be an act of  _ compassion _ from the scientist, but you figured the stress of seeing yourself cut open would probably disrupt his precious data.

“Promise me that when it’s all over I’ll be able to move…”  You half-whimpered, hating how pathetic and frightened you sounded.  Morbid curiosity struck, and you found yourself wondering if Shockwave had started cutting into your abdomen yet.

“You will,”  came the absent assurance as the telltale soft whirr of surgical equipment (you had neglected to learn all of the names for them during your basic training) and then a grating shriek along with the dull sense of pressure.  If you could move, you probably would’ve instinctively curled up to try and cover and protect your stomach.  The next sensation was a bizarre form of ‘opening’ similar to and yet completely different from transforming.  It wasn’t until you felt pressure again, deeper than ever before, that your spark ran ice cold with the realization that Shockwave currently had your frame opened up on his lab table.  You weren’t sure if the light-headedness that followed was from the medication, energon loss, or pure and abject terror at your situation.  In all likelihood, it was a strange mix of all three as you found yourself reflexively swallowing before you finally registered that Shockwave had been  _ talking _ to you this entire time.  His questions were probing and highly personal, signaling that something about you had piqued his interest - something you were  _ not certain was a good thing _ .  Still, you felt strangely obliged to give the scientist whatever answers he wanted, probably because he was almost literally holding your  _ life _ in his hands.  Hand.

Somewhere during the questioning, you began to find yourself feeling that same strange  _ sympathy _ for Shockwave.  He seemed so genuinely curious about why you chose the Decepticons, how you got selected to be a mining supervisor, your alternate mode, where you were from back on Cybertron, and so on.  You realized the pressure was gone and opened your optics to see Shockwave’s single one looking at you from over the screen, and he calmly thanked you for sharing.  You opened your mouth to reply, startled, but your vox failed when you felt the pressure again, along with a dull throb.  The medication was beginning to wear off, and Shockwave was clearly welding your frame closed again - the sparks flying out from behind the screen a dead giveaway as to what was going on.

With a small sigh of relief, you closed your optics again and considered Shockwave as he finished his work on your frame.  To you, it really seemed like there was something  _ more _ to the scientist than what everyone said about him.  You were probably projecting, but you couldn’t help but get a sense that he was really just incredibly lonely; working in isolation even when he was back with his own kind after what was essentially an exile on your dead homeworld.  Almost nobody visited him in his lab, or ever spoke to him beyond relaying orders… and even the predacon - what seemed to be his pride and joy, if he even felt those - had been taken from him, transferred to Starscream’s command because it was officially a ‘weapon’.  You were pulled from your thoughts by the pins and needles jabbing into your frame as feeling returned, and you opened your optics as Shockwave helped you sit up, the screen removed and your stomach bearing a new, but easily buffed out, weld.

“... Did you find it?”  You asked, and Shockwave gestured to a cart next to the operation table.  It took you a few seconds to realize what you were looking at, and you felt your tanks roll when you realized the reddish blobs were eggs, and the softly glowing blue liquid was your own energon.  Strangely, Shockwave stayed by your side as you retched, tanks trying to purge themselves of a perceived toxin.

“There are three known species of parasite that are capable of feeding on Cybertronians.”  He said once you had calmed down, gesturing to a chart (when did he put that up?) containing two.  “Scraplets, personality ticks and… whatever that is.”  Shockwave pointed rather decisively at the eggs, the pause probably him trying to figure out what word to say, but coming across as a dramatic pause.

“You left one inside, didn’t you?”   You asked, voice shaking as you hoped that against all odds, he hadn’t.  As he nodded, you sunk against the berth and put your faceplate in your hands.  “So you can..?”   


“Observe.”  Shockwave finished your sentence, seeming to already be studying you as he helped move you to a recovery berth and covered you with a blanket.  You had vague memories of Shockwave saying that he would stop the experiment if your life was endangered, but that  _ really wasn’t much of a comfort now _ . 

“Has my… ugh… status changed from quarantined patient to lab rat?”  You asked, wincing and putting a hand on your new scar as you earned yourself an extra blank stare from Shockwave.  It wasn’t until he asked you, completely deadpan, what rodents had to do with anything that you realized he didn’t fully understand the context for the term ‘lab rat’ and was slightly confused by it… which struck you as oddly  _ amusing _ .

\------------------

As the days blurred into weeks, you and Shockwave fell into a strange sort of routine.  He would wake you up with a warm cube of morning energon, run a battery of basic tests, inform you of the status of your parasite based on those results, and then more or less just leave you alone as he did the work assigned to him by Lord Megatron.  The simplest explanation for all of this was that you were a side project to satisfy his own curiosity, which -  _ somehow _ \- was a relief.  If you were to be completely honest with yourself, you didn’t think you could  _ survive _ Shockwave’s full attention.  There were far too many stories about exploratory surgery becoming vivisection and vivisection becoming  _ dissection _ , all in the name of science, to just be rumor.

And yet… your odd  _ fondness _ for Shockwave only grew.  He always seemed detached to the point of distaste when he dismantled someone, and he was always incredibly meticulous and careful when a vehicon or eradicon came under his scalpel.  Most of them survived, and the ones that didn’t were already dying.  You had learned the symptoms of spark failure quite well just from watching the drones in the mines, and invariably every time a vehicon offlined, its spark was already shrunk down to a pinprick.  For a few days you entertained the notion that it was a strange form of compassion from Shockwave, but you dismissed it when you remembered that the mech didn’t even seem capable of  _ feeling. _  Still, your personal need for social interaction beyond random vehicon visitors prompted you to persist in trying to get Shockwave to talk to you.

You realized you were feeling more than base physical attraction towards him when you got him on the topic of Project Predacon.  Watching him work with the CNA samples and listening to his thorough explanations of how he was splicing these creatures together always brought a smile to your faceplate, although your favorite part of his explanations was always how he moved once he got excited.  His single hand would gesture to emphasize points he couldn’t with facial expression, and his biolights and optic would burn with what was clearly fascination and excitement even though he knew you only understood about half of what he was saying.  You knew your silly crush was getting worse, but you couldn’t help but feel happier when Shockwave was motivated and working on something he clearly loved… even if he denied he felt love.

It wasn’t until you were helping him type his reports - unsurprisingly, you could type a lot faster than Shockwave could - that you realized that you were becoming privy to quite a lot of classified information.  This realization led to another one… all the knowledge you were gaining about the inner workings of Shockwave’s projects did not  _ bode well _ for your continued  _ survival _ .  In all honesty, you couldn’t tell if the roll of your tanks was because of the parasite living in your abdomen, or the chill of that realization.  You swallowed, and your typing hesitated for a moment, just long enough for someone as observant as Shockwave to notice.

“Something is troubling you.”  He stated, and you almost typed that as well since the cadence of his voice hadn’t changed.  It never did.  “Are you comfortable sharing?”

That was another strange part of your relationship with the scientist.  Your breakdown at the beginning of this ‘experiment’ seemed to make him reluctant to demand things from you the way he did with everyone else.  Sure, it could be considered ‘logical’ to request things of you instead of order and make blunt statements… but it was just somewhat strange.  This differing behavior towards you also made you feel somewhat paranoid, mostly because you just didn’t know Shockwave’s reasoning for treating you differently - especially in a way that seemed to imply more respect  _ Lord Megatron _ .

“[Designation]?”  Shockwave asked, noticing only your blank stare and reluctance to answer him.  You opened your mouth to speak, to tell him you were fine, just thinking about something, or any number of passable lies, but all you managed to say was ‘I’m’ before a wave of pain rocketed down your stomach and you slumped forward as all words were wiped from your processor.  Apparently, the squirming really had been the parasite moving, probably from a too-cramped area into one that it preferred - Shockwave  _ had  _ moved the eggs from wherever they originally were, after all.  You were going to fall, but Shockwave’s cannon was slid in front of you and the scientist supported your frame as he carefully guided you to a berth.

“It is moving.”  Shockwave commenting, earning him a smack and shout of ‘NO  _ SHIT _ ’ from you as his hand began to poke and prod at your belly, seemingly guiding the parasite down a (slightly) less painful route.

“No!”  You cried out instinctively as Shockwave’s hand dipped a bit lower than what you were comfortable with… and the pressure lifted.  You looked at him in surprise as the pain faded into a dull ache that you suspected would last for a while.  After taking a few deep breaths to calm yourself, you nodded to signal to Shockwave that you were okay, and he could approach you.

“It is in your carrying chamber.”  He informed you after he took a couple of scans.  Understandably, this elicited a mixed response as you pressed your hands to the area and curled up with a shiver.  True, now the parasite had a natural way out of your frame if it was some sort of larva (and frankly, you had had  _ quite enough _ of surgery), but why, of all places, did it choose  _ there _ ?!

“You are still concerned…”  Shockwave observed as he studied your faceplate and reactions to him - avoiding optic contact, responding only in the bare minimum of words, and overall just trying to avoid him as much as you could.  “Will you explain?”

There it was again.  A request in place of a demand.  Something you had really only ever heard directed towards you.  You turned to look at him, felt the pulse of affection you had been feeling off and on during your entire quarantine again - stronger this time at his apparent concern for your safety… so you decided to give him a half-lie.  “I’m… a little insecure about my array.”  You admitted.  A truth, but not the one you sensed he was looking for.  “Th-that’s all.”

He didn’t seem satisfied as he continued to stare you down - optic fixed on your faceplate like he was looking for any tic that would give away if you were telling the truth or not.  When he spoke again, it was slow and careful like he was trying to choose his wording.  “There is… something else troubling you, correct?  Something… Unrelated to the parasite or your frame.”

You hadn’t expected him to be so perceptive.  Observant, yes, but picking up on that subtle of an emotion… he clearly had a better understanding of socialising than you had given him credit for.  “Are you going to kill me?”  You blurted out, knowing Shockwave would denounce your fears as ‘illogical’ - the worst label he could give something.  “You’ve told me so much about Project Predacon… I- I have to be a liability by now!”

“Actually, I have been planning on making you my lab assistant despite your lack of formal scientific training.”  Came the calm reply, taking you completely by surprise far more than his requests ever had.  “I have come to enjoy your company, [designation].  You may not be the most… logical choice, but you have already proven yourself adaptable enough to work well as my assistant - provided, of course, that you choose to accept my offer.”

“Yes!”  You said before looking slightly embarrassed and looking away from Shockwave.  “I- I mean… I appreciate and accept your offer.”

Something was probably wrong with you, but you had long ago admitted to yourself that you had a serious crush on the scientist, and this arrangement certainly had the potential for a relationship.  Probably a completely platonic one, knowing the scientist’s distaste for illogical things like  _ emotion _ and  _ physical contact _ , but it would certainly give you the opportunity to give Shockwave some of the emotional attention he so clearly needed, even if everyone (including himself) was denying he even  _ felt  _ anything.  You gave him a smile and tried to get up, but the scientist insisted you remain lying down and resting before clunking away to finish the report on his own.  After a few long minutes, you contented yourself with watching him work - although a more accurate statement was just that you were  _ watching him _ .  There was a certain and surprising grace with which he moved about his lab, using his cannon as a portable table for tools and nonvital items.  As you watched him clunk around, you realized just how many biolights the scientist actually had.  His spinal strut was traced with them, and it almost seemed like every edge of him was highlighted with at least one.  In the dark, each light caused him to cut an imposing figure, especially with the glow of his single optic.  As you daydreamed while watching him, your fans clicked on as you found yourself imagining how sensitive they might be… and how he would respond to your slimmer digits dancing along the biolights on his stomach while he--

No.  He was your superior officer.  You could harbor a crush on him but you couldn’t think about him like that… no matter how tempting it was.  A few shuddering vents and you managed to turn your fans off.  There was a  _ way _ to take care of thoughts like this - you weren't the only one who ended up with crushes on the superior officers (although the majority of those that did were vehicon and eradicon) and there were plenty of places on the  _ Nemesis _ that would allow for about half an hour of complete privacy and no questions asked… although you had no way of  _ getting _ to any of them and taking care of how you felt because of this damned quarantine.

“What is the matter?”  Shockwave asked, and you realized you had been staring.  “Is there something you wish to ask or tell me?”

“Well- no.  I-”  You stammered.  How did he always manage to catch you off guard with blunt and unexpected questions?  He took a step forward and dragged his optic across your frame.  As the eerily silent examination continued, you found yourself shifting uncomfortably under his gaze.  This was probably the exact worst time for the parasite in your frame to begin to shift around, but as it squirmed around inside your frame it really seemed like its major talent was taking terribly awkward situations and making them - somehow - even worse.  About a split second of relief was granted to you when the squirming stopped before you felt a sharp jolt of pain… and then everything you were worried about just seemed to melt away.  You giggled before wavering on your feet and falling forward, heading for a faceplant except Shockwave closed the gap between your frames and caught you.  Once more, his optic was fixed on you in intense examination, although he was being quite a bit more  _ thorough  _ this time around.  In your normal state, you probably would’ve found his touches to be  _ invasive _ , but you were feeling exceptionally lightheaded and giggly at the moment, so you made no effort to try and get him to stop.  After a few moments, you felt yourself relaxing and beginning to enjoy it… and then Shockwave stopped and simply held you steady on the table he had gotten you to.

“[Designation]; are you attracted to me?”  He asked, deadpan and monotone as ever.  The directness of the question was enough to shock you out of whatever strange reverie you had fallen into, and you jolted upright.

“What?!”  You demanded, trying (and failing) to push Shockwave away from you as - Primus damn it all - your faceplate began to heat up and flush blue with energon.

“Answer me.”  Shockwave growled, voice low and powerful… seeming to vibrate out of his frame and into yours through the hand placed, vicelike, on your shoulder as opposed to through the air between you and  _ oh Primus there was that lightheadedness again _ .  You heard yourself weakly tell him that you were before you fought through the fog and back to reality again.  Shockwave studied you for a moment longer before letting go and taking a small step back to give you your space.  Blessed, Shockwave-less space.

“Before or after the parasite?”  He asked, and you shifted again before answering, completely honestly because you were certain he would know if you lied.

“B-Before… for a while.”  You admitted, looking away from him as shame bubbled in your frame.  It seemed like he was quietly contemplating something before he abruptly clunked off.  He had returned by the time you had fully processed his departure, and by the time you realized he was back so quickly, he had taken an energon sample from you.  Dimly, you wondered if the parasite was slowing your reaction time, and with a chill you realized it  _ probably was _ .

“What… are you looking for?”  You asked Shockwave as he examined the results from your energon sample, and the scientist looked over at you.

“The parasite has been feeding on your energon and has begun to try and motivate you to perform intimate physical contact so it can infect more cybertronians.  It appears to be able to impregnate itself or otherwise reproduce asexually when isolated.”  Shockwave explained, and you closed your optics for a moment to translate what he was saying into plain language.  After a few moments of trying to figure out what he was saying while ignoring the parasite’s insistence that you just -  Oh.

“The thing wants me to fuck?!”  You demanded - startled, disgusted, and (frankly) quite embarrassed.

“I would prefer more… technical terminology…”  Shockwave said, hesitantly.  Either you were once again projecting your own emotions onto him, or he was just as embarrassed as you were.  “But- Yes.  If you must use those words, it wants you to fuck.  Specifically me, because of your pre-existing attraction.”

You rubbed your optics and groaned, whatever the parasite was sending into your system was beginning to wreak havoc on your processor.  Coherent thought was becoming progressively difficult, even as you tried to fight it off.  Shockwave seemed to notice this as you repeatedly zoned out and came back to yourself, all while watching his frame and whatever slight motions he made.  Through the heavy and awkward silence, you started to get irritated, and your considerably lowered inhibitions caused you to blurt out ‘so why don’t you just-’ before you caught yourself and stopped talking.  Unfortunately, Shockwave finished your sentence in his own way.

“Interface with you?  I cannot.”  Shockwave informed you as he began preparing and checking over his surgical equipment.  Normally, this would’ve worried you, but you were not in the right mind at the moment.

“Well why the  _ hell _ not?!”  You demanded.  “You have an array, don’t you?”

“You are currently incapable of consent!”  Shockwave snapped back, optic and biolights flaring with what looked like anger.  The sudden emotional display was enough to shock you out of the haze you kept falling into once more, and you stared at him mutely as he continued, explaining his actions.  “I will not take advantage of you in this state.  As your ability to function has been compromised, I am going to remove the parasite and end this experiment.”

“So you- so we can..”  You tried to say, and Shockwave’s nod answered your unvoiced question.

“Provided you are still interested and desire physical intimate relations with me, then yes.”  He said, quietly studying you.  “Yes.  I believe I would enjoy it, and will be receptive to your advances once you are back in your processor.”

Sometimes you really wished he would use his powerfully low voice to actually say something sexy.

\------------------

When you woke up, the first thing you noticed was the ache in your belly.  The second thing was that Knock Out was there, buffing out a weld that looked like it had been a very deep cut.  The third… Well, Shockwave was holding a tank with a strange wormlike creature in it and looking about as smug as he could.  He clunked over and lifted the tank so you could examine it better.  Looking at something that had been inside of you and feeding off of your energon made you feel slightly sick but excited at the same time.  It was about four to six feet long, the same reddish as the eggs but with pink spots down the sides - spots which glowed and seeped a softly glowing pink liquid - and was apparently still alive, based on the wiggling, but knowing Shockwave and his experiments it wouldn’t remain that way for long.

“How do you feel?”  Shockwave asked after setting the tank down.  You looked up and slowly sat up as Knock Out smirked at Shockwave’s back.  Over the course of your confinement you had forgotten how much of an asshole the medic could be.

“I…”  You rubbed your faceplate before looking up at him.  “I don’t feel like immediately fragging you.”

“An improvement.”  Shockwave noted, almost seeming amused as he helped you up.  “But not immediately, no.  But later, perhaps.”

Knock Out made a dramatic gagging sound, earning him a stare from Shockwave and yourself, and the medic raised his hands in an even more dramatic defense. 

“Woah now… I just don’t think you should do anything until they’re fully healed.”  He indicated you as he spoke, and Shockwave nodded - signaling that he clearly understood.  Both mechs helped you stand, and you obeyed all of Knock Out’s orders for physical testing before the medic was satisfied and left, chased by your thanks.  After that, you began doing your duties as Shockwave’s assistant, which weren’t that different from what you had already been doing except he actually let you touch things without permission.

Of course, the other change was that the quarantine was lifted - except you still spent almost your entire day in Shockwave’s lab and still not entirely of your own free will.  Now that the scientist had an assistant, for whatever reason he saw fit to call you for pretty much every single little thing.  A week of it annoyed you, two completely exasperated you, but by the third week you had asked around the other Decepticons and determined that Shockwave just didn’t really know how to ask you if you wanted to spend time with him outside working, and then you found it strangely endearing.  After you had this realization, the next time you saw Shockwave you stood on tiptoe and gave him a quick kiss on the side of his helm.

He couldn’t blush, or at least you didn’t think he could.  You were surprised to see the tips of his antennae turn blue wish energon after your little kiss and couldn’t help but laugh slightly when his fans stuttered on and he cleared his vox.

“Let me know when you’re ready.”  You told him with a small smirk.  It really seemed like it was going to be the other way around from what you had expected regarding whatever this  _ thing _ you and Shockwave had got started… but it appeared that Shockwave’s apparent mastery of the world around him completely failed as soon as the topic turned remotely romantic or sexual.

“I- Yes.”  Shockwave stammered out.  “Yes, I will.”

He was still clearly flustered, although the blue tips of his antennae had faded back to normal, and you found yourself smiling at how damn cute he seemed like this.  Gently, he took your hand and placed it on the glass of his chest, optic glowing down at you with a slightly different light than anything you had seen before.  Somehow, that made you blush slightly as well, and he leaned a bit closer to you.

“I am ready now.”  Shockwave almost purred, voice low so you wouldn’t be overheard and inadvertently sending shivers down your spinal strut.  “Provided, of course, you are.”

You began tracing down his chestplate and onto the biolights on his belly, silently relishing the tingle they left on the tips of your digits.  It wasn’t an explicit yes - yet - but you had certainly taken a step closer to his frame, your free hand wrapping around his as you closed your optics and felt the heat radiating off of his larger frame.  Since you could no longer reach his helm, you kissed his chest gently and began backing up as you squeezed his hand gently.  Shockwave’s quarters were connected to his lab for efficiency (and privacy), and you intended to lead him there except  _ he wasn’t moving _ and  _ weighed a lot more than you _ so you ended up a few paces away, arm extended and holding his hand,  _ tugging _ , while he looked at you curiously.

“You don’t want to get your lab  _ messy _ , do you?”  You asked, looking over your shoulder at him.  “Let’s continue this in your room.”

Slowly, Shockwave began to yield to your tugs and began following you into his private rooms.  As expected, they were almost completely bare except for the necessities and a shelf full of datapads.  A quick glance revealed they were primarily the expected reports, with a few assumably recreational (or at least  _ personal _ ) datapads detailing obviously scientific but surprisingly organic-focused science.  You were going to ask him about it, but the scientist’s frame was wrapped around your back, single hand beginning to trace patterns on your plating.  With a bit of squirming, you were able to turn around so you could return Shockwave’s touches to your frame with caresses of your own.  While you couldn’t judge much in the way of  _ experience _ , you were certainly the more aggressive (or confident) of the two.  As you continued to toy with his biolights and paneling, you realized the rumbling wasn’t coming from the Nemesis’ engines and you set to turn that rumbling into a soft moan.  A ghosted hand across his panels, and you succeeded in teasing an unrestrained sound out of Shockwave.

And then it was his turn to play with you.  He shook himself out of his reverie and began rubbing down your back and finding sensory wires to toy with.  Another blush rose to your faceplate as he teased, before you made a startled sound when one tug had you flush against the scientist.  Although you could no longer see his optic, you knew it had to be glowing in amusement as Shockwave began moving your frame simply because he was stronger than you.  You didn’t fight back much either, and let him maneuver you until you faked a noise of pain which startled him enough for you to wiggle out of his grip and push him backwards onto the berth using the small bursts of strength you were known for.

Once again, Shockwave’s hand was on your waist as he pulled you on top of him, your panels clanking together as you moved to kiss his helm again.  This time, he seemed determined to get some sort of reaction out of you as he began searching out sensitive seams on your back and toyed with what wiring he could.  His digits found and tugged at a cable, forcing a moan out of you - startling the scientist into stopping his motions.

“Why’d you stop?!”  You demanded as his hand left your back, irritated and flustered.  “You were starting to get the hang of it!”

“I- I thought I had injured you.”  Shockwave admitted, moving his hand back to where it was.  “Clearly my assumption was… incorrect.”

You started laughing and kissed his antennae, earning yourself a very confused Shockwave.  He asked what you found amusing, which only made you laugh harder and tell the scientist that he was adorable.  Still confused, Shockwave tried to get an answer out of you, but you had begun tracing the biolights on his hips and waist which were quickly making it difficult for him to speak as he started to moan softly again.  With all honesty, you didn’t remember opening your panels or Shockwave opening his but both of your spikes brushed together causing the both of you to jump slightly.

A soft haze was clouding your thoughts, and Shockwave didn’t seem to be faring much better before he got a grip on himself and carefully pressed two digits into your already quite slick valve.  It became clear that he was stretching you as he spread his digits apart before twisting them and stretching you the other way.  A soft gasp escaped your vox as you felt his pattern of stretching you and letting your valve rest until he slowly pushed a third digit inside.  It was getting harder for you to control your venting as Shockwave continued to toy almost mercilessly with you valve.  Your optics made contact with his single one, and you sighed in relief.

“Good.”  You panted.  “I was a little scared you hadn’t done this before.”

“Of course I have.”  Shockwave stated.  “I am not one to deny a heat-addled mecha.  It would be illogical, especially if I am the only one in close proximity.”

“How is that any different from the parasite?”  You asked, all venom leaving your voice as you found yourself genuinely curious and rather distracted from the digits in your valve.

“Heat cycles are a natural part of the cybertronian frame.”  He replied, deciding your valve was stretched enough and removing his digits, pausing to examine your lubricant.  “Even the most desperate mecha is capable of resisting it enough not to jump on whoever is nearest.  What about you?”

“Interface?”  You asked, holding yourself open for Shockwave as he began to guide your hips over his spike.  “Of course.  It gets lonely in the mines.”

With another kiss, you slowly lowered yourself onto Shockwave’s spike, chest-to-chest as his hand moved up to your back.  Words stopped being of importance as you silently relished the slight burn, holding onto the scientist’s broad shoulders and beginning to rock your hips against him, calipers cycling down on the spike that was almost fully seated inside of you.

Shockwave moaned quietly, frame shaking slightly as he tried to move and match with your slow pace while still supporting you.  Hard venting was broken with moans as his spike ground against your ceiling node, resulting in your back arching as you gasped out his name.  It was to be expected that Shockwave wouldn’t be particularly vocal during interface, but he still made quite a wide array of rumbles, groans, moans and gasps.  At one point, he lay down and pulled you with him and began rolling his hips upward into you.

“Shockw- Ahh!”  You tried to say his name as you ended up face-first onto his chestplate.  He groaned in response, and it seemed you were both chasing the knot of pleasure you could feel forming in your abdomen.  Pushing yourself up, you began to ride Shockwave faster, and you gasped in surprise when you felt his hand on your previously-neglected spike, stroking you in time with your rolls on his spike.  You could tell he knew you weren’t going to last much longer and seemed determined to make you overload as efficiently as possible because  _ of course he was _ .  You stiffened as your overload broke over you in a wave, unable to move as he continued to rub your spike, drawing it out and allowing your transfluid to get on his abdomen and chest.  When you finished, you were almost strutless and the scientist sat up to help you off of his spike before laying down again as you flopped next to him, panting.  When you were recovered enough to move, you realized he was making slightly uncomfortable sounds… and hadn’t overloaded yet.

“I do not require-”  Shockwave tried to tell you as you forced yourself up and maneuvered yourself between his legs, hands on his previously-unappreciated thighs.  His insistence that he was fine cut off when you kissed the tip of his spike, earning you a soft moan and a quiet murmur about ‘unsanitary’ and ‘your own lubricant’ before you took the tip of his spike into your mouth and you began teasing the slit with your glossa.

“Also: What is the logic beh- ohh…”  Shockwave said, optic flickering as you began to bob your helm over his spike.  Honestly, this entire time you had been trying to fight off a giggle since every carnal sound pulled from Shockwave seemed to startle him to some degree.  Even though you couldn’t deepthroat the mech, you could certainly tell that he was becoming undone, and you wished you could watch him come undone as he squirmed on the berth.  Since you couldn’t, you decided to satisfy yourself by teasing the slit with your glossa when Shockwave didn’t seem to be expecting it and getting a surprised moan in response to your efforts.  His groans were slowly starting to rise in pitch and you began to taste prefluid before you pulled off with a wet pop and licked the tip while one of your hands started rubbing his spike.  Shockwave overloaded with the closest thing to a yelp you had ever heard him make, spike giving a few healthy spurts of transfluid before his overload finished.  Most of the transfluid went into your mouth, but some ended up on your lips and cheek.  After you managed to swallow, you crawled back up to Shockwave’s side and lay next to the panting scientist, closing your panels and watching as he did the same before starting to try and clean you - almost subconsciously.

“That cannot have tasted good.”  Was the first thing Shockwave said to you once he was able to speak again, and that sent you into a giggle fit that you vowed never to explain.  He seemed to have given up on trying to get answers from you, at least right now, so he tried to get up - except you were clinging to his frame and now more than ever it seemed obvious that Shockwave didn’t want to hurt you.

“What are you doing?”  He asked, sounding more curious than inconvenienced.

“I’m cuddling you.”  You told him firmly, and were surprised when he lay back down.

“Very well,” Shockwave decided, holding you close to his frame as you began to doze off - messy and tired but satisfied.  “I will indulge your cuddling.”

A question crossed your processor, waking you up enough to look up at Shockwave.  “Hey… What did you do before the war?  You know what I did… and you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

“I was a senator.”  He replied after a moment of consideration.  “I was attempting to change the system from the inside.  It… did not  _ end well _ for me.  After that, I came to realize that the only logical option was to follow Megatron and tear down Cybertron so we could rebuild it anew.”

Something in his tone… in how he spoke about being a senator made your spark ache without your knowing why.  His reasoning was as cold and logical as ever… but it felt slightly different.  You sat up and kissed his antennae, the happy rumble from his engine putting your worry out of your mind as you settled down next to the clearly-recharging scientist and letting yourself doze off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> *screams for 1000 years* this is like the first writing I've finished in 3 years and I'm very anxious about it.
> 
> It was also 100% self-indulgent


End file.
